fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
File talk:800px-Cats having sex in Israel.png
Ah, Israel, the promised land... Nitty 14:46, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Mmmm... Ahem. Yes. Spoon 14:49, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Muuuurrrr... Nitty 14:49, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Is it too late to have her spayed? Spoon 14:52, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Yup. It would be very painful, and she's already an older cat. Poor girl. I wouldn't be surprised if she's never had a mate in her life. Nitty 14:54, 18 August 2009 (UTC) No wonder she wants you Ah, oh well. Just a suggestion. Spoon 14:55, 18 August 2009 (UTC) If only I had a smaller penis... Wait... if Israel's the land of milk and honey, and there's rampant sex in the streets... is it really milk? ... Nitty 14:57, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Then... what is the honey... Spoon 14:59, 18 August 2009 (UTC) God would be disgusted with us! Nitty 15:01, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, yes he would. Spoon 15:05, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Eh, he can jolly well fuck off. If he didn't want us mating with animals, he wouldn't have made them so sexy. Nitty 15:07, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Extremely good point. The whole idea is taken from the frickin' bible. If some twat hadn't 'interpreted' it in that way, no-one would frown on it. And it would be saving millions of animals from extinction. Spoon 15:10, 18 August 2009 (UTC) You ever read the story of Bael and his donkey? It proves that the bible is daft and looney. His donkey talks to him after he lays with it. Nitty 15:13, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I had to have sex with feed the neibour's cat. Spoon 15:54, 18 August 2009 (UTC) The Bible is a lie,the one in churches is faked,the original one was destroyed a long time ago. Fiedoggist High Priest 16:00, 18 August 2009 (UTC) DEAD SEA SCROLLS FTW!!! Nitty 16:01, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Flying Spaghetti Monster. Spoon 16:04, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Did the kitty like the cock? You feed your neighbor's cat? Nitty 16:06, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Rather! Yes, because they are on holiday this week, and they took my psyco sister away with them. Spoon 16:07, 18 August 2009 (UTC) You have a sister? MOAR LIKE WIN-CEST, AMIRITE?! I thought you just had Matthew. Nitty 16:09, 18 August 2009 (UTC) You don't remember psyco sister? I slapped her for spying. And, she's ugly as fuck and 11. Spoon 16:10, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Spying? You had better encrpyt all your files. Nitty 16:12, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Dude, she thinks I'm looking at porn all the time. Spoon 16:14, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Well, like me, you kind of... are looking at porn. It's explicit, yes, but it's not human. Therefore, it's not porn, it's art. Or, like this image, purely Science. Nitty 16:18, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Your right it is art!Why?BEcause it converted me with its beauty. Fiedoggist High Priest 16:20, 18 August 2009 (UTC)(I now worship a diffrent type of woman..) 16:20, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Ah yes, SCIENCE! always prevails. Spoon 16:20, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Science! Twisting the laws of nature to our own perverted whims! Nitty 16:23, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :SCIENCE!Becuase you know deep inside you that you want this foxy lady. Fiedoggist High Priest 16:29, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, I'm currently fixated on my Siamese cat. She's in heat, and won't leave me alone. Nitty 16:36, 18 August 2009 (UTC) 16:30, 18 August 2009 (UTC)]] 16:36, 18 August 2009 (UTC)]]